Insanity Cure
by MoLtReS146
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock go nuts, and it's up to Pikachu to find a way to stop it.


Misty trudged down the path in the forest, grasping Togepi with her remaining strength

Misty trudged down the path in the forest, grasping Togepi with her remaining strength. However, the creature still confined to its egg sagged in her arms after this much time. The group had been lost for a day now, and Ash couldn't lead her Togepi, Pikachu, and Brock out of there.

"You idiot, can't we just go in a straight line or down a path? The saying goes that the shortest distance between two points is a straight line?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Misty," explained Ash. "I'm going down the path because that will lead us out."

"But it might connect to another path! We're just going in circles!"

"Oh yeah, I know where I'm going!"

"_You don't know where you're going any time!_"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MISTY?!?!?!?!?!" They then went into a bitter argument.

"Chuuuuuuu…" Pikachu sighed. It couldn't stand the almost violent fight the trainers had. They still walked through, Misty now just missing turning Ash into a pancake with her mallet. Brock then noticed that Togepi, who was on the ground ever since Misty took out the mallet, was staring at an open space in the trees.

"Priiiiiiiiiiiiii."

"What is it?" asked Brock.

Turned out, Togepi was looking at the sky. A dot. It was getting bigger. And bigger. And bigger. It was a falling object. An unusual one.

"INCOMING THING!" shouted Brock.

They all looked as a capsule the size of a pill box fell into a bush in front of them.

Everybody looked in awe. "Ooooooooooooooooooo…"

Ash went over and opened the capsule. In it were edible hard candy like objects.

"Mmmmmmmmm," said the humans.

The Pokémon were also interested.

"Pika"

"Togei."

Since there were only three, Ash, Misty, and Brock picked a piece up and popped them in their mouths and began sucking on them. After they had all swallowed the "candy", Misty picked up the box and looked at it.

"Umm, Ash…Brock…" she spoke. "This box says 'insanity pills'. That means…"

At that moment, the three of them started acting like looney idiots. They ran around, bouncing off trees and shouting nonsense.

"BOOGA BOOGA!" shouted Ash. "BOOGIEOOGIEOOGIE BOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Misty went more nuts than he did. She climbed up a nearby tree. "Watch me jump off this treeeeeeeeee!" She then fell in a bush.

"HOLY MACKEREL SALAD! Mr. Deenybopp's pants are on fire again! Let's get the icy bucket of baby oil and spill it off the Goldenrod Department Store!" announced Brock, feeling too insane like he ate 500 boxes of chocolate.

Ash: *sings * I can FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL it in the breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEeeeeze!

Misty: I have a question: BLEGBLEGBLEGBLARAGHAHAHAHGHGHGH!

Brock: MY POKAYMANNZ ARE FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!

Ash: I like my mother, but I LOVE my pet slug!

Misty: All your base are belong to us!

Brock: How many chickens did it take for Bobby's Alakazam to climb Mt. Everest?…I dunno, I wasn't born yet!

Pikachu wasn't realy for this. Nudging Togepi back so it won't get hit, it unleashed the best Thundershock it could.

"Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaa………CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The three of them fell to the ground. After a moment of panting hard, they got up and went into the insane state they were in. Pikachu then took off. Togepi tried Metronome, but got Mimic, which he used to copy Ash, Misty, and Brock's craziness. It started to run faster than it ever could.

"PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

~=*.-.*=~

Meanwhile, in some town, Pikachu ran back to the forest. Behind the electric rodent were: Zapdos, Raikou (he needed more electrical power, so the legendary bird and beast were the best bet), ice packs (if they got really hurt, and to calm 'em down), Team Rocket (well, they were chasing Pikachu), and some men in white jackets to carry them away if they didn't improve. Pikachu and the group then got into action. Zapdos and Raikou used Thunderbolt, and a few seconds later, were terribly singed. Pikachu put an ice pack on each of their heads, and Togepi, whose Mimic wore off, helped out. The legendary Pokémon fled the site, and the men in white jackets waited to see if they got better. And Team Rocket…Team Rocket…

Jesse: Prepare for trouble!

James: And make it double!

Meowth: Hey, dis isn't time to do the motto! They're hoit, and dese guys in white coats might get us!

Upon hearing that, the men in white jackets took TR away, but the failure villain trio escaped with Meowth's Scratch attack. (ow.) Jesse and James almost tripped, and the group dove into a large shrub.

James: *sees a Ratatta looking up from in between his arms * Uh, what's this Ratatta doing here?

Meowth: *eyes another one next to him * Dis one's just a baby!

Jesse: Umm, guys… There's someone watching us…

They look to see a really ticked Raticate staring in their direction. Turned out, TR had been lying down in the middle of a nest of her babies. Her teeth gleamed in the sunlight.

"RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrATICATE!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" TR sprang up and ran like wildfire as the Raticate chased them away. The five baby Ratatta were confused.

Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, and Brock were normal…finally. They took the ice packs off their foreheads and thanked Pikachu for helping.

"Gee," explained Brock. "If Pikachu found all those guys..then…"

"CIVILIZATION!" cried Misty.

Ash said "Pikachu, where did you find them?"

Pikachu pointed to the left of them. "Pika pikachu pika chu."

The clearing that led to the next town was right there. Misty slapped Ash for being such a bonehead while looking for the way out. Then the three slapped themselves for swallowing those insanity pills. All 5 of them continued their trek.


End file.
